Buried Blur
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sequel to I Got You. If there was one thing Harry would like to change, it was the fact that he didn't want his memory messed up by the hormones. But well ... As long as his son was healthy, he could deal with the minor annoyances. He had dealt with worse after all. Harry's pov; Halloween fic; dark undertones; MPreg; more warnings inside


**Author's note: All right, guys, a couple of months ago I wrote I Got You and this is the sequel to it. I figured, considering the dark undertones that Halloween would be a good day to post it. Reading I Got You first might help you with understanding this oneshot better.**

 **Also, I still don't know what the hell I'm thinking at times.**

 **HEED THE WARNINGS!**

 **Warnings: Harry's pov; dark undertones; MPreg; brief birth scene; brief mention of murder; mention of a dead baby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it - and doesn't that sound weird, given the content? I don't know.**

* * *

 **Buried Blur**

"I've been good, right, Uncle Harry?" Bright green eyes looked at him imploringly and small hands tugged at his robes as the seven year old boy cocked his head to the right.

The twenty five year old wizard chuckled amused and inclined his head in agreement. "That's true; you've been very good this afternoon."

"So I can choose candy, yeah?" His godson, Teddy Lupin, beamed and hopped from one foot to the other, clearly impatient to run towards the candy section of the store and fill his bag until it practically overflowed.

"Go on," Harry grinned. "I'll wait here. Don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't," Teddy promised and with a cheer, he immediately turned around and made his way quickly to the candy section.

Rubbing one hand over his bulging stomach – hiding a wince when his unborn son gave a harsh kick to his bladder – he looked over his shopping list and checked whether he had everything placed in the floating cart next to him. He nodded satisfied when he could check everything off; after Teddy returned, they could pay and go home. He couldn't wait to be back home again. At nearly nine months pregnant, walking around for nearly a whole afternoon was becoming tiring; the extra weight centring around his stomach throwing off his balance and making his back ache.

But, he smiled softly and rested his hand on top of his belly, the aches would be worth it to have his son finally in his arms in a month and a half.

Two women entered the aisle he was waiting in and started perusing the shelves where the store kept a large variety of dried herbs. They appeared to be too caught up in their conversation to take notice of Harry, for which the man was grateful. He wasn't feeling up to having the two women fawn over his belly and ask him all kinds of personal questions about his unborn son. A lot of people seemed to think they had a right to know everything about his pregnancy, just because he was considered a hero in the Wizarding World. Normally he could deal with the invasive questions, but on days like this one – when he could hardly wait to be back home – he would have a hard time staying friendly.

He couldn't help but prick his ears, though, when he picked up the topic of the conversation between the two dark haired women.

"... you hear? They found a body last night," the woman closest to Harry said as she picked up a small jar.

"A body? Whose?" her friend asked curiously and shook her head. "No, not that one."

"Well, body … Apparently they found some bones buried deep into the woods. They belonged to a baby. Probably a girl," the first woman replied with a heavy voice and picked up another jar. "They haven't been able to identify her yet, but the Aurors are fairly certain that she died directly after she was born."

"Oh Merlin, that's horrible," the other woman murmured horrified. "So someone just dumped their baby? Who would do such an awful thing?"

"Don't know, Malia. They don't even know yet whether the baby died from natural causes or was murdered." The first woman sighed and dumped two jars in her basket. "Can't imagine how someone could just dump their baby, though. What kind of person does such a thing?"

The two women wandered off, out of sight, taking their conversation with them.

Unease settled in him like a bird in its nest. He hadn't heard anything about the discovery; he barely read newspapers anymore after they kept writing articles of him that usually contained nothing but lies or rumours. If he needed to know something important, either Draco or his friends would inform him.

Was Ron assigned to this case? Harry assumed he wasn't, because otherwise he would have surely heard about it – Ron never dealt well with cases that involved children. Or had Ron remained silent about it because he didn't want to upset Harry? The dark haired man admitted that he had grown a bit sensitive to any news that dealt with children now that he was carrying his first child, but he wasn't that sensitive.

Hand resting on top of his belly, he furrowed his eyebrows. He'd have to ask his friend whether he knew more about the case.

Shooting a quick glance at his watch, he let out a soft sigh. It was nearly time to prepare dinner; they had stayed longer in the store than he had anticipated. If they didn't go pay for the groceries now, they would be late at home and Draco tended to act a bit overprotective nowadays if Harry wasn't home by the time he returned from his work as a Potions Master. It was annoying and endearing at the same time.

What was Teddy trying to do? Pour the entire supermarket's supply of candy into his bag? Merlin, he hoped the boy wasn't trying to do that. Teddy's magic had started manifesting itself a couple of years ago and it would be just Harry's luck if his godson had somehow managed to cast an Endless Fill spell on his bag so that he could get as much sweets as he wanted. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned around, intent on going to retrieve his godson from the candy aisle.

He had only taken a couple of steps when a woman's voice rang out shocked, "Harry? Is that you?"

He turned around, surprise filling him when he saw who was standing a couple of feet in front of him.

* * *

"You'd think that the war would have got them to wake up!" Hermione ranted; her cheeks even redder than the flames dancing merrily around her head. Her brown eyes glittered bright with frustration. "But no! They keep insisting that they are not 'sentient beings'. Eugh, it makes me so mad! I love magic, really I do, but the backwards thinking of those who are supposed to be in charge of the Wizarding community …" She seemed incapable of finding the right word to describe it properly and instead let out a loud noise of frustrated anger.

"To be fair, the Muggles aren't any better," Harry pointed out carefully and shifted on the chair he had taken to sit in when accepting Floo calls. At eight months pregnant it was not fun to remain seated on his knees in front of the fireplace, even if the carpet could rival the softness of a pillow.

"I know, but …" she sighed and she made a movement as if she was shrugging. "It's just frustrating, you know? It's like talking to a wall."

"Yeah, I know," he replied and grimaced sympathetically. When he had chosen to pursue a career as a Duellist instructor, a lot of higher-ups in the Ministry had bombarded him for months with letters, trying to persuade him to join the Aurors. What they didn't seem to understand was that he was done with fighting dark wizards. Fighting one dark wizard had been more than enough for him, but they didn't seem to comprehend that. They had finally stopped sending those letters a year ago, but whenever he visited the Ministry to meet up with his friends he was still accosted by at least one employee of the Auror department. Even when his belly had grown big enough to be noticeable, they still had tried to convince him to sign up for the Auror training. When they had been too insistent one time too many, they had found themselves on the wrong side of his wand. Only Kingsley's quick interference had prevented him from cursing the annoying bastard.

Not a lot of people in the Ministry seemed capable of actually _listening_ what they were told.

He raised an eyebrow when brown eyes studied him intently. "What?"

"What's wrong?" she promptly asked; a hint of concern in her voice. "You seem … distracted. Did something happen?"

Mind flashing back to the scene in the supermarket, he licked his lips and raked both hands through his hair, leaning back into the chair. "Well, actually, there was this woman in the supermarket who - "

"Hermione? Can you help me? This bloody suitcase refuses to open!" Ron suddenly yelled from somewhere in their home. "Did you experiment with some spell again?"

At the same time familiar footsteps approached the small foyer and when Harry twisted around, he found grey eyes looking at him.

"So here you are," Draco muttered and entered the room completely, dropping his dark grey satchel on the floor while he removed his robes.

"I didn't put a spell on the suitcase, Ron! Just use the Unlocking charm for Merlin's sake!" Hermione raised her voice loud enough for her husband to hear her. She turned back to face Harry with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Harry, go on."

"'Mione! The charm doesn't work!" Ron shouted frustrated.

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione growled and her eyes sparked with rapidly building annoyance.

"Go help him, Hermione," Harry chuckled. "Or you'll have a suitcase less soon."

"If he manages to destroy it, he better watches out," she snapped. "Look, we'll talk later, okay, Harry?"

"Sure."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione's head disappeared, leaving only red golden flames behind.

Shaking his head fondly, Harry rose up from the chair and walked over to Draco, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "How was your day?" he inquired, accepting the kiss the blond pressed against his lips.

Hands cupped his stomach and a thumb started caressing a spot right underneath his popped out bellybutton. "Same as usual," Draco muttered and scowled as he continued with a sneer, "That idiot Rowel seems to think he knows more about potions than I do. Tried to get me to substitute some ingredients for a cheaper alternative. If he can't pay for a decent potion, he shouldn't ask a Potions Master to make it!"

"Well, he could try, right?" Harry said amused, rubbing soothingly over his stomach when his son gave him a harsh kick.

"I'd rather they grow a brain than try to ask something inane," Draco grumbled and sank down on his knees, so that he could kiss Harry's stomach. "Has the little one been giving you trouble?"

"Not more than usual," the dark haired man replied lightly, grunting in surprise when the baby kicked him hard in his bladder. He winced. "Looks like he recognised your voice."

"Of course he did," Draco smirked, slipping his hands underneath Harry's sweater. His touch was practically reverent and he continued, "Our son is a smart boy; he knows who his papa is."

"Yeah, well, I would appreciate it if our smart boy stopped kicking my bladder," Harry complained, but it was half-hearted at best. Sure, it was somewhat aggravating to have to go to the loo so many times each day, but when he thought of the baby growing inside of him, a baby he would soon hold in his arms, he couldn't stay annoyed. Becoming a father had been something he had dreamt of for years and yet he still couldn't believe at times that he would be a father soon. The minor annoyances was something he gladly dealt with in exchange of finally getting the family he had wanted for nearly his entire life.

"You hear that?" Draco addressed his belly. "Daddy would like it very much if you stopped kicking his organs."

His answer was a soft push; the outline of a tiny fist was visible for a few seconds.

"See? He listens," Draco said triumphantly and stood up again, though his hands never left Harry's skin.

The dark haired wizard snorted. "Yeah, let's see how long that'll last."

"Such a pessimist," the blond murmured, dipping his head lower so that his breath caressed Harry's mouth. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who is all gloomy and pessimistic?"

"What? We can't change roles every once in a while?" Harry quipped and kissed his husband before the other man could offer a retort.

A tongue swept across his mouth and he opened it willingly, allowing the intrusion. He was pulled closer by his hips – though his protruding belly didn't allow for very close proximity – and he angled his head a bit to the right in order to kiss Draco better. A soft moan escaped him when teeth grazed teasingly across his lower lip and they nipped playfully. Before he could return the gesture, Draco pulled back with a soft gasp.

"What were you and Granger talking about?" he questioned softly and his hands slipped around to rest on the swell of Harry's arse. "You didn't look very happy when I entered the room."

Harry shook his head in an effort to dispel the daze he had fallen into; that usually happened when the kisses between him and Draco heated up a bit. It took him a couple of seconds, but then the memory came drifting to the surface again and he frowned. "It's – I don't know. Something really weird happened when I was in the supermarket today."

"Something weird?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows and Harry felt him tense up slightly underneath his hands.

Green eyes glanced away and his frown deepened. "Yeah … I don't – I'm not sure what to think of it. Maybe I'm just being stupid," he smiled weakly and shrugged half-heartedly.

Because really, now that he thought about it, it didn't make sense. Not at all. Why would she know him? He had never talked to her before – he would remember if he had. She wasn't exactly someone one could forget easily.

Slender fingers gripped his chin and gently forced him to look at concerned, silver grey eyes. "Harry, nothing that puts you out of sorts that much can be stupid. What happened?"

Harry hesitated briefly, feeling more and more embarrassed that he was letting the meeting have such an effect on him. Really, he was being ridiculous. She clearly had mistaken him for someone else, because why else would she think he had been –

"Harry?"

The tip of his tongue peeked out to lick his lips and he said, "There was this woman at the supermarket who acted like she knew me well. She's married to the father of – of Nott."

Something flashed in Draco's eyes and he abruptly lowered his hand. "What did she want?" he asked warily.

"She said that - "

"Uncle Harry, come look!" Teddy shouted excitedly from upstairs. "Come look now! Please!"

"Tell me more after dinner?" Draco asked, touching Harry's wrist.

Harry nodded and then hurried upstairs – well, as much as he could hurry in his state – to see what had Teddy acting so excited now.

Knowing his godson, it could be anything and that wasn't exactly comforting. The boy really had too much of the Marauders' spirit in him.

* * *

"So what happened today?" Draco questioned later that evening when they were getting ready to go to sleep.

Teddy had gone to bed two hours ago and thanks to Harry having had the foresight to hide the big bag of candy, his godson hadn't had a chance to get a sugar rush. The boy was far too susceptible to the amount of sugar in the candy and Harry really wasn't in the mood to entertain a sugar high Teddy again.

Harry slipped underneath the covers and frowned. "What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

Grey eyes regarded him with vague amusement. "You said something had happened in the store today. You were about to tell me when Teddy called us upstairs."

The frown on his forehead deepened as he struggled to remember what he could have possibly been talking about a few hours ago. This wasn't the first time that he had forgotten something, only to be reminded of it by his husband. Hermione had told him it was called having a pregnancy brain; being forgetful happened sometimes when one was pregnant. Whatever it was called, it was quite inconveniencing.

Suddenly the conversation between the two women about the news shot through his mind again and he grimaced, raking a hand through his hair. "Some women were talking about some news they had heard," he sighed and bit his lower lip. Almost automatically by now his hand drifted down to rub his stomach. A faint nudge was his answer.

"What kind of news?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up straighter against his pillows.

"Apparently they found the bones of a new born baby," Harry murmured; his hand gripped his shirt. "The baby was dumped there years ago right after the birth and I … it just unsettled me I guess."

Strong arms came around him, pressing him closer. "Nothing like that is going to happen to our baby," Draco muttered against his temple and pressed a kiss there. "I can promise you that. Whatever happened to that baby – that's not going to happen to ours."

"Yeah, I know," Harry mumbled and shrugged half-heartedly. "It just bothered me, you know?"

"Yes, I can understand why," Draco sighed and laid down on his back, tugging Harry gently down with him. "But don't think about it anymore, okay? It'll all be fine." He flicked his wand to douse the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

"I know," Harry muttered and felt sleep tugging at his consciousness.

Lips against his skin curled up in a smile and they shared a sweet kiss as their hands found each other on Harry's belly.

"I love you," Draco whispered in the dark.

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"You can't stay longer?" Harry asked curiously as Ron rose up after having stuffed yet another pastry into his mouth.

They had met up in a bakery that had opened a few months ago in Diagon Alley and the bakery offered tables for the customers to enjoy their purchase with a hot beverage. An added bonus – at least for Harry – was that it also ensured the privacy of every customer, which made it a popular meeting place for a lot of high ranked and famous people.

"No, I can't," Ron grimaced, wiping his hands absentmindedly over his sweater. "We've been given a new case this morning."

"What's it about?" Harry inquired interested, taking another bite of his treacle tart.

"A murder," Ron sighed and his jaw clenched. "They found Senior Nott's wife's dead body last night. My partner and I had to tell Nott in Azkaban about it. Not something I want to do again."

"Huh." Harry's mind drew a blank. He tried to recall whether he had ever seen Nott's wife – his second one as his first one had died shortly after giving birth apparently – at one of the trials. After the war all the known Death Eaters who had still been alive had been shipped off to Azkaban and given a new trial.

Harry had attended Nott's trial – even though he didn't have anything to add as he never had personally dealt with the older man – but he couldn't recall ever having seen his wife in the stands.

Come to think of it – he didn't even know how she had looked like.

"Well, good luck with the case," Harry said sympathetically. Murder cases that involved a Death Eater or people related to them always provided some trouble for the Aurors assigned to them. Not many people were either willing to solve the murder or weren't objective enough.

"Thanks." Ron nodded and clapped him friendly on his shoulder. On his way outside he crossed Draco and they exchanged cool nods.

Harry concealed a sigh; his friends and his husband would never really relax around each other. He supposed he should already be happy that they weren't trying to curse each other anymore.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked and stopped next to the table, leaning down to give Harry a soft kiss. His face visibly softened when his gaze fell on his husband.

"Yes, let's go. Time for my last check-up," Harry said and groaned a bit in discomfort when his back started aching as he stood up. He rubbed his lower back with a grimace; back pain was certainly not something he would miss after giving birth.

"I'll give you a massage when we're back home," Draco promised; a hint of laughter in his voice as his hand slipped around to rest on Harry's back.

"Don't even think of laughing at me," Harry groused.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Fuck, this bloody hurts!" Harry hissed and moaned lowly in pain as he pushed again; the fierce contraction crashing over him remorselessly.

His water had broken five hours ago and he had finally been allowed to start pushing an hour ago. His entire back, neck and face were slick with sweat; his hair sticking in clumps to his reddened face. His whole body was tense and he felt like he was making no progress at all. His son was dropping slowly lower and lower, but to Harry it felt like there would come no end to the pushing.

How much longer did he need to push?

"Just a bit longer," Draco murmured in his ear, brushing his lips against his sweaty temple. He didn't even react to Harry practically crushing the bones in his hand.

"Fuck off!" Harry groaned, wanting nothing more than to be finished with it all. Why had he ever thought it had been a good idea to get pregnant? This felt worse than the Cruciatus Curse! How the hell could women do this several times?

"He's about to start crowning, Mister Potter," Jonathan Lanyon – the Malfoys' private Healer – muttered. Draco had been very adamant that his own Healer took care of Harry during his pregnancy and the actual labour.

As long as the Healer was professional, Harry really couldn't give two shits about who was helping him, so he had easily complied with Draco's request. It wasn't like he knew many Healers anyway.

"Oh fuck!" Harry breathed in surprise when the burning intensified and he took a deep breath, pressing his chin against his chest as he started pushing again. He felt his son's head breaching his newly created opening – thank Merlin that would disappear after he was done giving birth! – and couldn't hold back a whine, starting to feel a bit light-headed from all the pressure he had to exercise.

"That's it, you're doing well," Lanyon said calmly. "His head is nearly through. Just a few more big pushes and you'll be done."

"You're doing such a good job," Draco praised him. "Just a bit longer, okay? Then we have our son in our arms. You can do it, I know you can."

Harry swore to Merlin that if Draco didn't shut up _now_ , he would make him regret ever opening his mouth. It was easy for him to say all those encouragements when he wasn't the one pushing a baby out of a place he wasn't even supposed to have!

"And here we have the head," Lanyon announced and Harry felt the slight brushes of his fingers against his skin as the Healer cupped his hand around his son's head. "Now it won't take that much longer. Two more big pushes should be enough, Mister Potter."

"Oh god," Harry groaned, but once more he inhaled deeply and bore down, praying to whatever wanted to listen that the pain would soon stop. He just wanted to be done with it and finally hold his baby boy in his arms!

Then suddenly, he felt the rest of his son's body slip out of him, making him feel empty and hollow. The odd empty feeling was quickly discarded in favour of listening as his son opened his mouth and started crying for the first time.

"It's a healthy baby boy," Lanyon announced with a smile as he cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the crying infant in the small tub of water that had been waiting next to him. "No problems detected at all and he has ten fingers and ten toes." He wrapped up the baby in a light blue blanket and looked at Harry, who had dropped back down against the pillows stacked behind him, exhausted beyond words as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you want to hold your son? You still need to push out the afterbirth, but that won't take -"

"Give him to me," Harry demanded in a rough voice, holding out his arms longingly. The agonising pain was practically forgotten by the time his son was lowered carefully in his arms. "Look at him, so beautiful," he chuckled watery, caressing one of the plump cheeks with a trembling finger. "Just look at him."

"Looks like he's going to have your awful mop of hair," Draco smirked, looking pointedly at the dark hair covering their son's scalp. There was a sheen of tears in his eyes, though, and his own hand trembled faintly as he caressed their son's head.

"My hair is – okay, yeah, it's awful," Harry laughed weakly. "Good thing he has a papa who knows his way with beauty charms."

"I don't use beauty charms," Draco sniffed, but his offended look was quickly wiped away and replaced with a look of pure love as their son let out a soft gurgle, curling his little hands to fists.

Dark blue eyes opened and stared right into green ones.

For just a few seconds, Harry thought he had experienced this scene before: him holding his baby in his arms, looking down at his child with love, but he had a girl instead of a boy and the surroundings were different, much darker. Black candles instead of white ones; darks walls instead of light blue ones. The entire room was filled with the stench of fear and anger and his wrists ached faintly with the echo of being cuffed.

Then he blinked and the scene was gone and his son was yawning, pouty lips pursing together as he closed his mouth again.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," Draco whispered, voice thick and his arm came around Harry's shoulder; the weight reassuringly. "I love you."

Harry shook his head, the last traces of unease leaving him, and he smiled. "I love you too."

As he held his son in his arms and felt his husband's arm curled protectively around them both, Harry let out of a soft sigh of contentment.

His life couldn't get any better. Of that he was sure.

* * *

 **AN2: Any 'inconsistencies' you might notice in the story regarding events were intended. Also I hope this was a worthy sequel of I Got You.**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **I wish you all a Happy Halloween!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
